


Chara is a kinky bitch

by ListenImTrash



Series: What am I even doing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Fanfiction, I dont know how to tag, Sans - Freeform, THE CHARISK IS REAL, THERES NO BRAKES ON THE RAPE TRAIN, YALL GET READY, Yandere Chara, everything, grillbys, so many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: Eh fuck this shit. Frisk and Chara make love and all teh babies. Why not? i felt bored.(title not based  off of the series name)





	1. [no title]

**Author's Note:**

> Very yum for my tum

Frisk was sitting on the couch, being trash, as stated on their to-do list:  
FRISK'S TO-DO LIST  
1\. Be Trash (D-O-N-E-)  
2\. Make love to Chara  
3\. PEEEEEEEEEENISSSSSSSSS  
When Chara walked by. (this is really bad chara is just gonna ask frisk wanna fuck? then sloppy makeouts but eh this is really badly written i suppose it would be for my 1st ff)  
"Hey Frisk, I saw your to-do list and was wondering, would you like to cross off number 2?" Frisk rocketed up from their seat and yelled to the heavens, "yeah sure." Chara fucked Frisk a lot, listen, if you want an IN-DEPTH analysis on them fucking, too bad. This is the end. JK. After the insane fuck session, Chara was all like, "Frisk, we should do that mre often." Frisk then said, "NO." because they only needed to cross off one more thing on their list. 1\. Be Trash (D-O-N-E-) 2.Make Love to Chara(D-O-N-E-) 3\. PEEEEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS So, they went off to find a penis. CUZ WHY NOT?(i hate my life) A/N: OK, this is NOT A SERIOUS FANFIC, if you want serious, go check out my Ib fanfictions.(When i post them atleast you can check now they're posted) Well, this is the first of many installments of my Undertale Series, What am I even doing, a series of fanfics that will tear out your VERY SOUL AND MAKE YOU BARF JELLYBEANS OUT OF YOUR EYEBALLS. Well, there's chapter I, I'm fucking done here. SUCK IT!


	2. yoyoyo its snas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans say yo and trigger Asriel.

Today was a special day. Frisk was making a new to-do list. But they ended up deciding, "eh, fuck it." After they fucked the todo list, they went over to sans' house. Asriel was over, so Frisk decided "Hey Azzy, What do you call something that T R I G G E R S you?" Azzy said, "What?" Frisk responded, "FRANS!" Azzy hid in a corner where he sat T R I G G E R E D for the rest of the day. Sans was like, "Hey Frizk, u wana go to the bed and do the sex?" Frisk responded, "AWW HELL NO." Frisk ended up running in a full sprint out of the house, into the streets, and after they made it to the street, took refuge in a nearby alleyway. What happens next? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z! A/N: Hey guys. Ok. The Ib FFs are taking a bit longer than I thought, but they will be out by November 1st or 3rd. Anyway, is this fanfiction weird? I hope so. Cuz I got some comments last chapter saying AWESOME 3 STORY.(im looking at you TheFuglyIsReal) well, its 9:20on a school night as im writing this, so I gotta go. Bye!


	3. Lel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LELELELELEL

I cant believe this ff doesnt even has as many words as my ib 1. And my Ib ff only has 1 chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2 of yoyoyo its snas! Enjoy?

Frisk was hiding in that alleyway for 2 weeks, thought they knew they were Ok, because they could browse memes on their phone. After those 2 weeks, though, they were left feeling rather famished themselves. So they rushed to a Taco Bell or something and got the taco or burrito or whatever that would save their life. They wolfed down that taco like it was their last meal. Once they were done, they LITERALLY, NO EXAGGERATION, FUCKED THEMSELVES. The loud noises Frisk made were in hearing range of Sans, who just so happened to be walking along that road that day. He heard Frisk's, ummm, pleasuring? noises and went into the alley to investigate. He found Frisk sitting on their phone looking at memes. "hey frozsk, wana--" "Go the fuck away." They sat there intently, waiting for Sans to just fucking LEAVE. He left, after constant shooing from Frisk and sex toys o' plenty, he finally left. THE END. A/N: Shoot me now. I amenjoying writing this for you guys, but when this ff ends, well, Im just gunna start a new one. Bye!


	5. whcghhdhsfhahacb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is one chapter away... Well, I can't really say I'm sad!

People heard about Frisk being messed up, and word spread like wildfire in the news. Nobody was more surprised than Chara. She was all like "FrISKS LOLOLOLOLOLETSFUCK" and then they fucked. It was December 18th in the  ~~town~~ I mean state of ~~hell~~ I mean Illinois when they had bubuhz. The bubuhz were named Sir and Sir II. After that, they all just kinda slept till Christmas.

 

ZZZ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZZZ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZZZ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZZZ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZZZ

 

 

 

 

 

It was finally time.

 

 

What happens next? Find out in the shocking finale of this ~~terrible~~ I mean good fanfiction!


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late.

A helicopter was rolling in from the south.  
Walls to the east.  
Turrets to the west.  
To the north?  
Fuckin nothin.  
Frisk and Chara ran out the door and tried to jump onto the heli.  
Frisk used their super jump and flew(?) onto the helicopter.  
Frisk said, "adios senor".  
Then the helicopter hit the twin towers.  
John Cena held it up while Dat Boi grabbed Frisk and cycled them to safety.  
Chara blew up and got crushed by the towers.  
Some lady called Frisk a Frik, and then Donald Trump and Kanye teamed up to host a TV Show called "Build a Mexican!".  
Burger King exploded and Gravity Falls Season 3 never happened.  
The world fell into an endless depression…  
Until...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
